


Of Oranges and Impalas

by dapatty



Series: Maintaining Winchesters [2]
Category: Life, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows that he has to leave LA soon, but a trip to Charlie Crews' orange grove is first in order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Oranges and Impalas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus fic for my story [ Zen and the Art of Winchester Maintenance](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/40512.html) though reading that fic before is not a requirement. You just need to know that over the summer Sam was hunting Demons in California while looking for a way to get Dean out of Hell and a Zen detective found him instead.  
> Rating/Warnings/Spoilers: NC-17 for Slash, misuse of an orange grove with no spoilers other than general for Life and through 4:9 for Spn.  
> Beta: the fantastic, sweet, darling [](http://shadowrider.livejournal.com/profile)[**shadowrider**](http://shadowrider.livejournal.com/)

“I could really get attached to this car,” Charlie said, his hand stuck out the passenger window, riding the wind like a wave.

It had been two days since Sam had met Detective Charlie Crews. Sam was still in LA. He couldn’t bring himself to leave and even let Charlie talk him into seeing the new Indiana Jones movie. But, he would have to soon. There were whispers of omens back East. Besides, he didn’t like being so far from where he planted Dean.

 _Don’t think about that_ , Sam told himself. He needed to be present in the here and now.

“But it would still be just a car to you,” Sam said, and memory flashed to the thousands of times he rode in the car with his brother. From Winslow counting prairie dogs in the desert to Maine watching the maple leaves glimmer in the afternoon light.

“But you are not attached to this car, just the idea of the car and what it represents,” Crews mused doing that clever perceptive thing he seemed to be so good at.

“Geez, this grove really is in the middle of nowhere,” Sam muttered, changing the subject.

“Yes, but it is much more pleasant than my solar farm. Too bright on the solar farm and an elderly couple lives in the farmhouse beside it—though they don’t live on a farm, per se. Maybe it’s just the idea of a farm. Anyway, they don’t take kindly to lewd displays,” Charlie grinned eyes twinkled with mischief.

“And is that what we’re doing? A lewd display?” Sam asked as he smiled back.

“No. We’re going to fuck bare-naked in an orange grove. Nothing lewd about it. I brought a blanket,” Charlie reasoned. “Besides, they just don’t appreciate some techniques in self tanning—if I were the kinda guy who tanned.”

Sam’s half-hard cock twitched at the thought of being fucked in an orange grove. He wouldn’t have thought that he possessed that kink.

“Imagine that,” Sam said, proud of how calm he sounded, and tried to concentrate on driving once more.

After a couple more miles of winding road Charlie indicated that Sam should pull off. He parked the Impala and cut the engine admiring the heavy limbed orange trees as far as the eye could see.

Charlie gave Sam a playful grin, grabbed the blanket, then slapped Sam’s arm and announced, “Tag!”

With glee, he threw the door open, slammed it behind and took off haphazardly running into the grove while Sam tried to shake off his surprise. He laughed to himself and took off after the charmingly absurd detective.

Sam didn’t rush, meandering to and fro between trees. He tried not to fall on any fruit as he enjoyed the sun.

He caught up with Charlie halfway into the grove. Charlie had already spread the blanket out in a shady spot and sat Indian style, naked on the center of the blanket meditating or at least pretending to meditate.

 _Fast for such a small guy_ , Sam thought and stopped at the edge of the blanket, admiring. Charlie seemed to glow. Maybe it was the sun, maybe it was the pale skin, maybe it was the calm that radiated from him. It was a sight either way. A nice sight.

Charlie opened one eye and smiled that secret smile of before—the smile that promised anything and everything.

“That was a new one,” Sam said as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his tee shirt over his head.

Charlie opened both eyes and grinned outright. His eyes trailed down Sam’s chest taking in every scar. “The look on your face was something to behold.”

“I bet,” Sam said and unzipped his pants. He let them bunch around his ankles then pulled his boxers off. Charlie’s breath caught.

“Beautiful,” Charlie said, simply.

Sam frowned as he stepped out of his pants.

“Of course you would disagree,” Charlie said softly and extended his hand.

Sam took it and allowed himself to be pulled down onto his knees as Charlie shifted to squat in front of Sam.

Sam shrugged in response.

To answer or prove his point, Charlie kissed him, his tongue parted Sam’s lips. They explored each other’s mouths more thoroughly than they had before; tasting the melon they had for lunch and nibbling on lips. Sam let his hand wander down to Charlie’s hard cock. He started stroking, causing Crews to moan into his kiss.

“Doesn’t make it less true,” Charlie whispered with his swollen lips and encouraged Sam to take position on all fours. Sam obliged as Charlie rolled a condom on his length and lubed up.

He used his slick fingers to slide into Sam causing him to groan and rock against them. Second finger quickly followed the first soon joined by a third gently opened Sam to the ready.

“Charlie,” Sam moaned then groaned when Charlie brushed against the prostate.

“You are beautiful, Sam,” Charlie insisted and guided his cock deep to the hilt, his balls brushed against Sam’s ass. His hands rested on Sam’s hips.

Sam gasped at the feeling and willed himself to still. To be overwhelmed with the intimacy of it until he could come to his senses again. He rocked against Crews as he started to thrust meeting him eagerly.

They could only grunt and moan with each frantic thrust. The smell of sex and oranges was thick in the air like musk. Charlie reached around and stroked Sam’s cock in time with each thrust. Each stroke threatened to undo Sam, with pain or pleasure he wasn’t entirely sure.

Sam didn’t know how long they were joined like that. How many times Charlie breathed the word “beautiful” into Sam’s ear and the back of his neck or if he would have a hickey where Charlie kept nipping at the top of his shoulder. He didn’t know how many times he groaned “Charlie” like a mantra trying to ground himself. Either way, Sam came completely unglued and Charlie followed right after. They collapsed onto the blanket with their limbs entangled, breathing heavy the sun shined through the tree leaves above them.

Charlie’s cell phone disturbed their afterglow. He answered after a full scale search of his pants.

“Crews,” he said into it, sounding just this side of sexed out. “Reese, why do you only call me when someone’s dead?”

Sam propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Crews hung up his phone and started to pull on his clothes.

“Duty calls?” Sam asked and began to put on his clothes as well.

“Yep, gotta do that job thing.” Crews said as he tossed nearby oranges on the blanket, pocketing a couple as he went. He gathered the corners and tossed onto his back after Sam had dressed. “You should take a few of these for the road. Wouldn’t want a ghost hunter to catch scurvy.”

“Do people even catch scurvy anymore?” Sam wondered out loud and followed Crews out of the grove and back to the car.

“I don’t know. Seems like a pirate thing. You could be considered a little bit of a pirate, if you squint.” Crews shrugged as he gently put the makeshift sack of oranges in the back seat of the Impala.

They drove back to the hills so Charlie could get his own car and a change of less rumpled clothes. In the driveway, Sam gave Charlie a hug and couldn’t find the words he wanted to say.

Charlie smiled. “You’re welcome, Sam” he said and gave him a pat on the back.

Sam answered with a dimpled half-grin.

Charlie waved as Sam drove off and Sam thought maybe he had a little more hope to go on.


End file.
